<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armor and belly by RoseEssence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989909">Armor and belly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence'>RoseEssence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors loves characters, Falling in love with characters, Gen, Husband and wife feels, Make up room, Mesmerized by outfits, Real world totally forgotten, film set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom are acting as Loki and Sigyn in a movie and you both love each other's character... looking each other in full make up and dress up you both loose control and made a hell of a great dream come true...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armor and belly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom entered in make up room fully dressed up in his golden armor (from first Thor movie), you looked at him and you can't take eyes off him. He moved towards you forgetting why he came there. He was awestruck and he involuntarily touched your artificial pregnant belly and smiled. You were wearing a light golden loose gown.</p><p>"Why are you smiling? Getting fatherly feels" you asked.</p><p>"Just wanted to get into character. If I won't feel I am becoming a father, how would I show it in my expressions". He touched it more caressing it slowly. "Is it heavy?"</p><p>"Not that much but it have to be a little heavy to remind me that I am pregnant and I shouldn't run around the halls in hasty and carefree manner" you replied with a big smile and then your features darken looking at his armor. "I just want Loki...so much".</p><p>You eyes fixed on his armor as you stepped towards him slowly. "I just love Loki so much. I want to do so many things with him"</p><p>Tom can tell that these things really have nothing to do with him. "I can understand. Sometimes I feel I am totally different person after wearing this make up and outfit"</p><p>You touched shining gold plates on his ribs. The matel was cold leaving streamy prints of your fingers. You moving more closer, fingers tracing armor upwards towards his chest and then his collar. You put hand on his chest and leaned to kiss his neck above collar. And you kissed softly his jaw, right at the angled bone near ear. "You are Loki. Your eyes are so green"</p><p>Tom felt somehow aroused as your belly touched his body. He lets out a heavy breath. He tried to jest "I am Loki, controlling this body. This gorgeously addictive body of a mortal". He said in Loki's voice.</p><p>Instead of laughing you both felt more serious. "I really want to unclasp this armor myself. Oh, how much I want you, Loki. May be I have to ask director to give me this suit for one day".</p><p>You held each other and do this weird movements to rub you face around each others necks like animals. Not exactly kissing or nibbling but using your lips just to rub them against skin. Yet you both were becoming breathless with each passing moment.</p><p>"I think we can do something" Tom pointed towards back door. He was loosing sense of him being just an actor and not your husband.</p><p>You both quietly ran from back door hiding from everyone. You reached at a set of your royal bedroom. It is free today as shooting was going to happen somewhere else. The bed was neatly made with all pillows and silk sheets.</p><p>Before you could think much, Tom held you from behind. One hand on your belly and other kneading your breast slowly. You threw your head back. Your clip clinging on his armor made you smile. He attacked your neck. He turned you around and you see his face already red and eyes were like black holes.</p><p>He tilted his head and bite on your neck and then kissing there. You used your mind just enough to find how to open his armor. Thank God, you have seen him getting dressed by helpers the other day. Slowly his gold plates set on the floor. Then you open two buckles on his thighs connecting armor. Finally hard leather armor was off.</p><p>Until then he had bared your shoulder off dress and you can feel sweat and saliva on your collar bone. You tried to take off his shirt but he gripped your hands tightly and laid you on your back. His hand, then, took your gown up until the belly was exposed. He placed several kisses on your belly.</p><p>You were continuously caressing his neck and feeling every kiss even if it is on silicon belly. You moaned involuntarily. He looked up at you like having some doubt. His hairs falling on his face. <em>Yes he is really Loki... your God of mischief.</em> You laced your fingers in his hairs and pulled him into kiss. His mind was again clouded by the spell of... lust.</p><p>Soon he took off his shirt and every other cloth in between you were removed. You were too eager but he kept hand on your belly protectively and entered in you slowly. And with the same speed your mouth fell open and your head tilt backward. He put arm around your waist and kissed your breasts.</p><p>Given time to adjust and so he started moving. Your bodies find same rythm in which you move. You moaned his name "Loki" again and again under your breath and with every thrust. You let your hands wander on his back and shoulders and neck and his hairs while he held your other hand tightly interlacing the fingers. Soon his pace was becoming more speedy.</p><p>You hear him saying "Sigyn" again and again just like you calling him 'Loki'. You bit your lower lip to supress a scream, this made him crazy so he kissed you like crazy. Soon he started rolling his hips along with thrusts just the way he likes. It adds more sensation and soon you find yourself on the edge but you feel like informing him.</p><p>"I am.... " you couldn't complete it because of your heavy breaths but he understood that. You scraped your nail on his back and scream his name with hoarse voice "Loki". Your back arched up if he wasn't on you, you might sit up.</p><p>That's it he came just as you. Both screaming loud. When you come back from your high, you realise he is still moving slowly but burying deep with every thrust. Another orgasm started building and not mere second later you two came again.</p><p>He rolled beside you, not leaving you. You tried to sit but you were unsteady almost shivering. He pulled you down and laid you back on his chest. You two looked at the ceiling in silence. His hands softly kneading your breast. "Is that what you want to do to Loki?" He asked.</p><p>"I need a longer session with him, actually. There are many more things" she said.</p><p>"Well, it's not like anybody could find us anytime soon".</p><p>~</p><p>By the time director found them. They were totally exhausted and used each and every corner of the room. So he had no other way. "Pack up".</p><p>~</p><p>You both didn't know what came to you. Was that you? Or your lust? Or the characters you played actually entered in your body?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't exactly know what hiddleston likes in bed but I could only imagine... 😉</p><p>What got into you???? Was that you??? 😳</p><p>I am so sorry for mistakes... I generally don't get time to read again... I just skim so if anything is out of place you can use your imagination... sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>